


周丁圣诞节（下）

by WanwanwanDuZi



Category: 188男团
Genre: F/F, 老婆孩子热炕头
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanwanwanDuZi/pseuds/WanwanwanDuZi
Summary: 圣诞节快乐！
Relationships: 耽美 - Relationship
Kudos: 65





	周丁圣诞节（下）

5点的时候，周谨行准时到家，打开灯的那一刻，看见客厅里香艳的场景，整个人所有的细胞都沸腾了。

客厅的灯光是暖黄色的，中央立着一颗人高的圣诞树，挂满了各种各样的装饰物，旁边则是个凹凸有致，曲线玲珑的美人。美人俯身双手搭在圣诞拐杖糖一样的手杖上，双腿叉开。

丁小伟的腿修长笔直，脚踩一双红色高跟圆头小皮鞋，脚踝处各挂一个金色小铃铛，镂空的红色长筒袜让肌肤若隐若现，也把丁小伟的腿修饰的看起来更加有型，放在维密天使里一点都不输，还带着男性特有的力量美。为了呈现出更好的效果，几个小时前温小辉硬是按着丁小伟把腿毛给刮了。

长筒袜一直延伸到大腿根部，与裙边交汇的隐秘地带若隐若现，惹人遐想。那裙子是一条红色垂感散花短裙，裙边有一圈白色的绒毛，丁小伟俯身翘着屁股，屁股紧实挺翘，把短裙穿得像一把撑开的小伞。他还学着温小辉教他的动作，双腿曲直交替，扭了两下小屁股。

周谨行被眼前的光景刺激的眯了眯眼，感觉裙边露出一点褐色的毛尖儿尖儿，以为是自己一时眼花。

丁小伟的上身是红色丝绒质感的抹胸紧身衣，无奈衣服太紧，这次丁小伟只买了C cup的义乳。温小辉还在丁小伟一侧锁骨的下方贴了一串烫金质感的星星纹身，在暖黄色灯光的映衬下更是撩人。

周谨行刚走过去，丁小伟便起身抬手用手杖的弯处勾住周谨行的脖子，把人直接勾到了身前。周谨行双手搭在丁小伟的腰部，烧着旺盛火焰的茶色眸子看着丁小伟。丁小伟戴了一副幽绿色的美瞳，眼神迷醉，像是漆黑森林里发着幽暗光芒的暗夜精灵，摄人心魄。

眼尾是下垂的眼线，与外眼角处的阴影勾画出的无辜的小鹿眼，浅褐色假发被梳成两个高马尾，一边扎了一个红色的鹿角发箍。

这绝对不会是他的丁哥能想出来的，真想知道给丁哥做造型的人是谁，太会勾人心神了。

那人还用红色胭脂轻轻晕染过丁小伟的鼻头，像是小鹿在冬夜里冻红了鼻头，惹人疼惜。红晕还扫过颧骨，映着微醺般的红。周谨行以为这不自然的红晕是画上去的，其实是丁小伟为了这晚上羞耻的演出喝了大半瓶红酒，现在是真的在微醺。温小辉只是淡淡地打了两圈淡粉色的腮红而已。

周谨行捧着丁小伟的脸，仔细地描绘眼前人脸上的每个细节，他还发现丁小伟的脸上在灯光的折射下散发出微小细碎的光亮，仔细看，但凡身体裸露的部分，都在隐隐约约闪烁着一点点光亮。

丁小伟架起一条腿勾在周谨行的腰上，扔掉手杖，双手攀住爱人的脖子，暧昧地说道：“圣诞公公回家啦。”

周谨行此刻真的不想做个人，太难了。虽然非常想马上化身禽兽吃抹干净他的小鹿，但是绅士教养告诉他，这是心爱的人为他精心准备的礼物，应当配合好演出才是。周谨行一手环过丁小伟的腰，一手放在丁小伟架起的腿的膝窝下，以防丁小伟摔倒，然后凑近丁小伟的脸，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，轻声回答：“是啊，你的圣诞老爷爷回来了。”随即微微偏头，含住了丁小伟的唇瓣，细细磨碾，温柔体贴。

丁小伟的唇今天格外柔软细腻，有如清晨带着露水花瓣想让人采撷。

丁小伟也回应着，沉浸在这美好的亲吻中。轻柔的亲吻已经无法满足情欲喷张的二人，周谨行腰胯一挺，把丁小伟另一条腿也架在了自己腰上，就这么把丁小伟抱了起来，丁小伟双腿交叉盘在了周谨行的腰上。两个人的喘息越来越重，嘴巴上的力道也越来越重，交换着彼此的津液。周谨行腾出一只手抓了圣诞树上的一条长绸带，另一只手托住丁小伟的屁股，裙摆太散，周谨行一下就摸到了里面，手指碰到的是毛茸茸一条小鹿尾巴。  
周谨行心想，这还做个屁人，他的丁哥今晚就没想让他做个人。周谨行的眼睛里划过一道危险的光芒，那是饿狼眼中的精光。

周谨行迈着步子摸到了卧室门口，打开门反身把丁小伟压在了门板上，用尽全身的力量去推挤丁小伟，上面用嘴蹂躏着丁小伟的唇瓣，下面用手蹂躏着丁小伟的臀瓣。

丁小伟亲了一会儿嘴唇便开始在周谨行的脸上游弋，又亲到了周谨行的耳廓，咬着耳廓舌头往耳眼儿里钻。周谨行大口喘着气，阳物早就叫嚣着想要冲出裤裆。丁小伟原本擎着周谨行脖子的手，这会儿也顺着周谨行西装的后领子伸了进去，抚摸着周谨行富有弹性光滑的背肌，手指一节一节捋着周谨行的脊骨，颇有调情暗示的意味，让周谨行从脊椎酥麻到了脚趾。手一软，差点让丁小伟掉下去。

周谨行不想再忍了，自已阳物憋屈在裤裆里的滋味太难受了。他带着丁小伟离开门板，走到床边，微微下蹲让丁小伟稳稳地坐在床边。随即单膝跪地，捧起丁小伟的脚，替他解开鞋扣脱下鞋子，各吻了一下足尖儿，像是必须完成的仪式一样。周谨行想过，如果他不是喜欢男人而是女人的话，他觉得，每位lady脱下高跟鞋的时候都应该被给予亲吻。高跟鞋是双脚牺牲带来的美丽，应有人对它表达珍爱，尤其是自己的爱人穿上高跟鞋带给你美好的视觉享受之后。

起身后，周谨行最后的一点耐性也都用完了，扑倒了丁小伟，手掌大力撕扯他的紧身衣，褪去一对儿假乳去亲吻啃噬身下人强壮宽广的胸膛，手指拨弄着凸起的乳首又用牙齿轻轻啃吮重重裹吸，惹得丁小伟浑身颤栗，双腿无意识地去摩擦周谨行的身体。丁小伟嫌这西装太过碍事，他想要触摸到周谨行带有温度的白皙皮肤，三下两下就把西装革履的周谨行扒了个精光，露出精壮的胸膛。

妈的，周谨行的胸肌和腹肌怎么就这么好看，丁小伟想着想着，手心便贴上了码的齐齐整整的腹肌。周谨行被丁小伟手心的温度烫的一吸气，用手引导着丁小伟向他的下身探去，让丁小伟的手掌包裹住他的阳物。被包裹的一瞬间，周谨行舒服的哼了出来。

丁小伟的的双腿缠上周谨行的腰，脚踝上的铃铛随着动作铃铃作响，清脆悦耳。周谨行背过手，将脚踝上的两个铃铛解了下来，拿起一只，用性感低沉带着男人情欲的嗓音俯耳道：“叼好了，不许掉。”然后拿起剩下的一只，系在了丁小伟直挺挺的阴茎上。

丁小伟羞愤欲绝，奈何无法说话，心里骂着“周谨行你丫会玩儿的花样挺多啊！”抬起一只脚照着周谨行的胸膛踹去，谁知周谨行眼疾手快半路擒住了着不老实的脚丫子，握在手里，亲了一口脚心，丁小伟瞬间软了下去。周谨行勾起一抹微笑，眼睛眯起：“小鹿，你不乖哦~”

周谨行又摸来了从圣诞树扯下来的绸带，左捆右绕把丁小伟的双手缠住，在手腕处系了一个大大的蝴蝶结，然后把人翻到了背面。周谨行跪在丁小伟的双腿之间，掀开了丁小伟的小裙子，露出股间的小鹿尾巴。连条内裤都没穿，丁小伟你可以啊。周谨行大手一挥，给了丁小伟的屁股一巴掌。丁小伟疼的啊了一声，可嘴里叼着铃铛，只能呜呜地表示抗议。周谨行又抽了几下屁股，还用自己的阳物在丁小伟腿根摩擦，丁小伟又羞耻又暗爽。妈的周谨行，老子不陪你玩儿了，干柴烈火的，赶紧给个痛快！

丁小伟撅着屁股往后退，寻找可以让他解脱的玩意儿，周谨行这时偏偏按住了小鹿尾巴，一点点往里推。肠壁的压力一点点升高，丁小伟更是难耐地扭起腰肢，纵使此刻恨得牙根痒痒，也只能发出呜咽呜咽听起来毫无攻击性的声音。

这声音，周谨行很受用。

周谨行一边推挤着肛塞，一边抚弄丁小伟的铃口，弄出清亮滑腻的液体，手指打着圈儿摩擦着铃口，胯间的阳物还顶弄着丁小伟的袋囊。各种刺激四面八方传到了丁小伟的神经中枢，他手被捆着嘴被封着，此刻非常想抓床单顺带吼两嗓子发泄的丁小伟，只能头顶着床在喉咙里干嚎。

突然，他感到体内压力一轻，肛塞被周谨行拔了出去，取而代之的是周谨行凶猛的利器抵在入口处：  
“我的小鹿，你准备好你的圣诞公公操你了吗？”

操，老子现在只想抽你一个大耳刮子。磨磨唧唧的快点干！

“你不回答，我就不进去了哦。”

妈的，周谨行，有能耐你就别进来。丁小伟心里骂着，一声不吭。

周谨行在穴口又上下摩擦了两下，“你不吭声，我就不进去了。”

算你狠。丁小伟咬牙切齿在牙缝里狠狠挤出一个“嗯”。

周谨行闻声挺身而入，丁小伟直接被插射了出来。

“呦，这么不禁操啊，我的小鹿。”

鹿你麻痹鹿鹿鹿，你被调教那么长时间，我插你你射不射！

周谨行快速摆动腰胯，仿佛那暴雨来临时密集的雨点狠狠敲在丁小伟的敏感点，一手穿过丁小伟的腋下横在他的胸膛把人的上身稍稍抬立起来，一手套弄着刚泄过一次的半软不软的小小伟。

很快，小小伟又精神了起来。

周谨行卖力的在丁小伟身后耕耘，当他的手感到丁小伟马上要射第二次的时候，突然停住了，手指死死按压住输精管，不让丁小伟射精。也就一秒之内的时间，周谨行一个沉胯，同时松开了捏着小小伟的手，和丁小伟一起到达了高潮。那一瞬间，丁小伟感到前所未有的爽利，微微翻着白眼，眉眼卷着绯红的春色，带着高潮后的余韵。

丁小伟连着泄了两次后，浑身瘫软没有力气，全靠周谨行横在他胸前的手臂支撑着，感叹着自己可能是真的年纪大了。周谨行慢慢从丁小伟的身体里退出来，乳白色的液体顺着股缝流在了大腿上。周谨行的胸膛贴着丁小伟的后背，手沾着精液在丁小伟大腿内侧摩挲，嘴巴在丁小伟的耳后亲吻，一路啃咬到肩膀。

“你累了的话不用动，我来。”

丁小伟闭上眼睛任由周谨行对他为所欲为，他真的没有力气了，年轻人体力是真的好啊。在周谨行的煽风点火下，小小伟伴随着叮铃叮铃的声音，再次崛起了。周谨行把人放平躺在床上，拉过枕头垫在丁小伟腰下，再一次把勃起的阳物挤进肉穴里。周谨行这次很慢，很温柔，好像在慢慢享受这惬意的时光。丁小伟慢慢睁开眼睛，带着微微失去焦距的朦胧，抬起手指，用食指慢慢从周谨行的眉心划到鼻骨走过鼻尖停在唇珠。周谨行张开嘴巴，用灵巧的舌头把指尖卷进口腔。

丁小伟的手指应该也特意保养了，大概是修了甲型，去了角质，比平时圆滑柔润很多。

归结今日丁小伟种种出乎意料的惊喜，周谨行心里就像被塞满了棉花。浪漫又窝心。这让周谨行更加大操大干了起来，豆大的汗珠顺着完美的下颌线滴在丁小伟的胸口。

他想紧紧抓住这个男人，哪怕这个男人是那么的不解风情，不懂情趣。可他还是被这个男人温热的胸膛一点点融化掉那颗曾经只装有权利、财富和名望的心脏。从那以后，那颗心脏里住进了这个男人的一切，他的好他的坏，以及那些嬉笑怒骂与油腔滑调。也是打那时起，他的身上染上了名为烟火气的东西。

那男人是他呼吸时需要的氧气，是他心底那片荒芜需要的土壤，是他重新绽放时需要的水源。

丁小伟啊，我就是在使出浑身解数地缠住你，因为我每天都在害怕有一天我的生活里又只有我自己。我本可以忍受黑暗的，如果不曾见过光。

是我贪婪地想要在你身上汲取养分，是我迷失在你身边那片刻的温存里。

我最狼狈的时候，也就是发现自己早已离不开你的时候。

周谨行在丁小伟溢出动情泪水的眼尾，落下虔诚的一吻，圣洁无比。

“丁哥，我会照顾好你和玲玲一辈子的。你跟我一辈子好不好。”

说完，他解开捆在丁小伟手腕上的绸带，与丁小伟十指相扣，掌心贴合。

夜已深，窗外不知何时飘起了雪花，一尘不染的玻璃上倒映着两个人水乳交融、缠绵悱恻的肉体。屋内的空气淫靡无比，雄性荷尔蒙在激烈的对撞，男人们沉重的呼吸声和清脆铃音相互交错，欲语还休地令人耳根发红。

又折腾了五次后，伴随着铃铛声的停止周谨行终于决定放过丁小伟。丁小伟暗骂：“操，老子接下来一个月的量都给完了！”然而，周谨行并不知道他的丁哥已经下了这样的决心，心里依旧美滋滋。

在完全失去意识之前，丁小伟勉强拉着周谨行的手，虚弱地说：“隐…隐形……妆…卸…卸……”然后就昏了过去。周谨行抿嘴笑了起来，眼睛弯弯，摸了摸丁小伟的脸，转身去了卫生间拿卸妆水，拧了一个热毛巾。他扒开丁小伟的眼睛，扣出了隐形眼镜扔进垃圾桶，小心翼翼地卸下假睫毛，将卸妆水倒在卸妆棉上，仔仔细细替丁小伟清洁，最后，用热毛巾给丁小伟擦了脸。其实丁小伟根本不必特意嘱咐，他大概是忘了自己都评价过周谨行，当周谨行想对一个人好时，会把人里里外外照顾的仔细，让你挑不出任何瑕疵。所以，即便丁小伟在昏过去之前没有叮嘱，周谨行也会帮他打理好情事后的所有。

收拾好一切后，周谨行躺在床上看着熟睡的丁小伟，回想起了过去两年中发生的种种。

星星的闪烁是因为脉冲，你的光芒是因为善良。当太阳燃烧殆尽，地球变冷的时候，丁小伟，我可不可以搬去你的星星取暖。就像曾经你在海边捡到我一样，给我一个温暖的家。在今后的岁月里，当其他人的面孔在记忆里变得模糊甚至被遗忘时，我发誓，我依然会清晰地记得和你相拥的每分每秒。

“Merry Christmas.”周谨行凑近丁小伟的耳畔低语。

闭上眼前，周谨行用他公子般莹润温暖的手掌温柔地摸了摸丁小伟后脑勺短短的发茬，然后用手臂环住丁小伟的腰，把头埋在了丁小伟的颈窝处拱了拱，找了一个亲密又舒适的位置后，便也沉沉地进入梦乡。

流逝的岁月会在肌肤留下褶皱，爱人的热情会在灵魂深处烫出痕迹。爱你的人会以他的方式住进你的心里，用他的情感与你的魂魄交织，和你融为一体。

丁哥，相信我，我们的未来只会有美好。

卧室里，方寸之间满是旖旎。圣诞夜，窗外的风也缱绻，雪也缱绻

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞节快乐！


End file.
